staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Kadyny - felieton 07.30 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.45 Nasza gmina 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.25 Teleranek na wakacjach 08.50 Kiedy słońce traci blask (Kdyż se slonce nedażi) (1/6): Honzo - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 1995, reż. Hynek Boczan, wyk. Jakub Zdeniek, Jirzi Schmitzer, Simona Staszowa, Nadia Konvalinkowa (50 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 Gang Kellych (Reckless Kelly) - film kryminalny, Australia 1993, reż. Yahoo Serious, wyk. Yahoo Serious, Melora Hardin, Alexei Sayle, Hugo Weaving (77 min) 11.20 Grajcie Dudy, Grajcie Basy - XXXIII Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych - Kazimierz 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Beskidu Śląskiego - Wisła, Brenna 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Od przedszkola do Opola: Wojciech hrabia Dzieduszycki 14.15 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (27) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ed Naha, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (45 min) 15.00 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 15.25 Studio sport: Turniej tenisowy kobiet - Prokom Polish Open - finał 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (55 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.05 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Dobrana para - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 21.45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny (suplement) 21.50 Sportowa niedziela i Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 22.10 Studio sport: MŚ juniorów w lekkoatletyce 22.45 Goldfinger - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Guy Hamilton, wyk. Sean Connery, Gert Frobr, Shirley Eaton, Honor Blackman (106 min) 00.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje: Muzyczne sekrety dworu Stanisława Augusta 00.55 Z Kartaginy na Saharę - film dokumentalny, Francja/Tunezja 01.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.40 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Wzwyż: Blizna 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny dla młodzieży 11.00 Szalejąca Planeta: Lawiny (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.00 Wszyscy kochają Willy'ego Wuffa (Alle Lieben Willi Wuff!) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1996, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Ursula Ludvig, Elizabeth Welz, Anette Kreeft, Chris Walden (90 min) 13.30 Ludzie to lubią, co kupują - program publicystyczny 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (39): Dzieci - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Elektryczne Gitary - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Nasz Charlie (4/33): Nadzieja - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Suzanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jaś Fasola: Jaś Fasola jedzie do miasta - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Team i Tym: Baw się i Cieszyn (2) 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (87) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Robert Doherty, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Studio sport: Copa America - finał 01.05 Kabaret Koń Polski: Bal na poligonie - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 01.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (178) - program muzyczny 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert (19) - serial animowany, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Kapitan Power (10) - serial fantastyczny, USA (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Ach, śpij kochanie (Holding the Baby) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Jon Patric Walker, Jennifer Westfeldt, Eddie McClintock, Ron Leibman (25 min) 12.00 Wszystko za hit (Hitz) (2/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Andrew Dice Clay, Claude Brooks, Rick Gomez, Rosa Blasi (25 min) 12.30 Człowiek z dziczy (Man in the Wilderness) - film przygodowy, USA 1971, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Richard Harris, John Huston, John Bindon, James Doohan (100 min) 14.30 Sport: Walki bokserskie kobiet 15.30 Lato z nami 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes, John Shea (45 min) 17.20 Północ - Południe. Ciąg dalszy (Heaven and Hell. North and South) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richrad T. Heffron wyk. Lesley-Anne Down, James Read, Phillip Casnoff, Terri Garber (45 min) 18.15 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Sam Jenkins, Lucy Lawless (45 min) 19.00 Air America (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (10, 11) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (24 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Inna kobieta (The Other Woman) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Laura Leighton, Lloyd Bridges (89 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Niesamowite dzieciaki 2 (Magic Kid 2) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994, reż. Stephen Furst, wyk. Ted Jan Roberts, Stephen Furst, Don Gibb, Howie Mandel (87 min) 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Honeybee Hutch (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Przygody Pytalskich (5) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Babilon V (29) - serial SF, USA 10.00 Szalony świat (5) - serial dla młodzieży (nowa seria) 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Wiwat Akademia! (Up the Academy) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Robert Downey, wyk. Wendell Brown, Tom Citera, Ralph Macchio, Tom Poston (90 min) 12.35 Księga dżungli - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa (12) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Długie gorące lato (The Long Hot Summer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1958, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Orson Welles, Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Lee Remick (130 min) 16.10 Szczęściarz Antoni - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1960,reż. Halina Bielińska/Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Teresa Szmigielówna, Czesław Wołłejko, Kazimierz Opaliński, Leon Niemczyk (79 min) 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Dziedzictwo grzechu (Legacy of Sin/The William Coit Jr. Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Bonnie Bedelia, Meredith Salenger, Joe Pennell (105 min) 21.15 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Noc poślubna w biały dzień - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Jan Nowicki, Daria Trafankowska, Krzysztof Bednarski (90 min) 23.45 Big Star Party - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Inspektor Knight (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye (69) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 12.15 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy (Directors) (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 14.00 Lista przebojów podwórkowych 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richardson, Kieron Moore, Sally Ann Howes (123 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju (Models in Paradise) - serial, Francja, reż. Paolo Barzman, wyk. Linda Demersay, Lucas Corrigan, Victoire Le Fournier 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Richard Lansing, William Zabka, Robert Mitchum 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Nasze lato 00.40 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Hej, Arnold (1/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele (22/30) - serial animowany 07.30 Janka (4/15) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Sekrety II wojny światowej (4/26) - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Szkoła przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 W kręgu wspomnień 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Św. Piotra i Pawła w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Filmowy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Specjalne Studio Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów w Lekkoatletyce 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.20 Dom pełen zwierząt - program poradnikowy 08.30 Wakacje z Telewizją Gdańsk: Łeba 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.30 Sacrum profanum - program Adama Kraśnickiego 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Śląski Pegaz 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Klub działkowicza - program poradnikowy 08.40 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Pełna kultura 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocie klipy - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.15 Dom pełen zwierząt - program poradnikowy 08.30 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.50 Z historią na Ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Przez Wielkopolskę: Rogalin 12.40 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13.00 Łódź 3 proponuje 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.35 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Wielkopolski Burmistrz i Wójt roku 08.50 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Afisz 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Czas na antyki 13.25 Szlachetny kształt blasku 13.45 Znaki pamięci 14.15 Album kościołów drewnianych 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Dekalog X - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Henryk Bista, Olaf Lubaszenko (57 min) 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.35 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Spichlerz - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Studio sport 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Strażnicy kultury 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Sportowy weekend 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Z archiwum WOT 09.00 Przegląd 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (3/9): Mirabella - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Jędryka 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Warszawa znana i nieznana 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 Sport w WOT 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.35 Studio sport: Lekkoatletyka - Młodzieżowe Mistrzostwa Świata 02.15 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.00 (WP) Zaproszenie: Szlakiem zamków gotyckich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08.20 Dom pełen zwierząt - program poradnikowy 08.30 Agro fakty 08.50 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.55 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.50 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.15 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO 14.00 Program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Słonie - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Zawsze razem - pilot serialu obyczajowego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (93 min) 16.55 (WP) Sting - koncert w Oslo 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (50 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: DMP na żużlu - Wybrzeże Lotos Gdańsk - Stal Rzeszów 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.50 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 (WP) Uderzenie (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV Polonia 07.00 Słowo na niedzielę 07.05 Echa tygodnia 07.35 W labiryncie (43,44): Na ratunek; Matka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) (powt.) 08.30 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Leśniowska - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 09.00 Poranek muzyczny: Gala operowa w Cieszynie - Viva il Canto (1) wyk. Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie, dyryguje Jose Maria Florencio Junior, soliści: Zoja Smoljaninova - sopran, Jolanta Wrożyna - sopran, Francisco Cassanova - tenor, Andrzej Dobber - bas (stereo) 09.50 Złotopolscy (89,90): Nowe kłopoty, Zagadka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 10.40 Zaproszenie: Statkiem pod górkę (elbląskie) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 11.00 Mała Księżniczka (30/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 11.30 Wakacyjne powtórki: Szkoła na wesoło - program dla dzieci 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Crazy horse - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Bugajskiego 12.45 Wieści polonijne 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: O zwierzętach to i owo - sztuka Benedykta Hertza, Polska 1997, reż. Barbara Borys-Damięcki, wyk. Wiesław Michnikowski, Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Bończak, Artur Barciś (46 min) 15.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Pieśniarz Warszawy - komedia, Polska 1934, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Maria Gorczyńska, Michał Znicz, Władysław Walter (54 min) 16.00 Tajlandia - reportaż Agaty Konarskiej 16.30 Hrabia Kaczula (42/44) - serial animowany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 18.00 BIOGRAFIE: Czas Komedy - film dokumentalny Roberta Kaczmarka i Mariusza Kalinowskiego 19.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Powieść na niedzielę: Hania - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Stanisław Wohl/Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Wachecka, Maciej Orłoś, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Marek Sokół (87 min) 21.30 Wiwat XX wiek! - Kabareton letni (2) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Imię moje Kinga - reportaż Jerzego Ridana 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Droga (5/6): Rysopis uwodziciela - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Bolesław Płotnicki, Kazimierz Krzaczkowski, Małgorzata Pritulak (58 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Powieść na niedzielę: Hania - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Stanisław Wohl/Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Wachecka, Maciej Orłoś, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Marek Sokół (87 min) (powt.) 03.30 Wiwat XX wiek! - Kabareton letni (2) (powt.) 04.15 Notacje: Jaśkowe cyfrowanie - reportaż Bernarda Ziółkowskiego (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.55 Prognoza pogody 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Pieśniarz Warszawy - komedia, Polska 1934, reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Maria Gorczyńska, Michał Znicz, Władysław Walter (54 min) (powt.) 06.00 Tajlandia - reportaż Agaty Konarskiej (powt.) 06.30 Crazy horse - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Bugajskiego (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (10) - serial animowany 07.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 08.00 Kojak (92) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (86) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Calineczka (13) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (23) - serial animowany 11.00 John Ross - Afrykańska przygoda (10) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. David Lister, wyk. Darryl Robertson, Michael McGovern, Clive Scott, Ron Smerczak (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dalziel i Pascoe (Dalziel & Pascoe) (3/14) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Warren Clarke, Colin Buchanan, Susannah Corbett (50 min) 14.10 Bellew Zawierucha (The Adventures of Smoke Bellew) (2) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja, reż. Marc Simenon, wyk. Wadeek Stanczek, Michael Lamport, Michele Barbara Pelletier, Barry Morse (93 min) (powt.) 16.00 Na skrzydłach wiatru (4) - serial historyczny, W. Bryt. 1994, wyk. Paul Buckby, Greg Melvil-Smith, Jennifer Steyn, David Butler (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (16) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (42) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (93) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (43) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (3) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.45 The Blues Brothes - komedia muzyczna, USA 1980, reż. John Landis, wyk. James Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Aretha Franklin, James Brown (128 min) 01.05 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.35 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.05 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.35 Kamera start - teleturniej 03.05 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 04.00 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Teleshopping 08.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy 08.35 My i one - serial komediowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bajka na dobranoc, Simba - król lew, Kochany urwis - filmy animowane 10.40 Bullshot - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 1983, reż. Dick Clement, wyk. Alan Shearman, Diz White, Ron House, Frances Tomelty (90 min) 12.10 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów - serial przygodowy 13.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.00 Napad z bronią w ręku (Robbery Under Arms) (3) - western, Australia 1985, reż. Donald Crombie/Ken Hannam, wyk. Sam Neill, Steven Vilder, Christopher Cummins, Liz Newman (96 min) 15.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 16.35 Łysoń - serial komediowy 17.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 18.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.10 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem: Wojciech Cejrowski, Piotr Gąsowski - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.55 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 00.45 Kariera maklera - serial obyczajowy 01.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny 02.20 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Pająki z Marsa - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 09.00 (K) Miasteczko Chełm - film animowany 10.20 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy 10.40 (K) Piękna i Borys bestia (Beautician and the Beast) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Fran Drescher, Timothy Dalton, Ian McNeice, Lisa Jakub (103 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Superman - film animowany 13.50 Cannes '99 - Polacy - film dokumentalny 14.15 (K) Clueless - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd (93 min) 15.50 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) Jimi Hendrix na Woodstock '69 - koncert 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) Farciarz Gilmore (Happy Gilmore) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Adam Sandler, Christopher McDonald, Julie Bowen (88 min) 21.30 (K) Wyliczanka (Body Count) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Robert Patton-Spruill, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Linda Fiorentino, John Legiuzamo, David Caruso (81 min) 22.55 (K) Mężczyzna jest kobietą (L'Homme est une femme comme les autres/Man is a Woman) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Jean-Jacques Zilbermann, wyk. Antoine de Caunes (91 min) 00.35 (K) Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Sean Bean, Alfred Molina, Mia Kirshner (108 min) 02.20 (K) Deser: Samotny. Jak Andy'ego Hardy omija życie - film krótkometrażowy 02.35 (K) Biedne zwierzaki (All the little Animals) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jeremy Thomas, wyk. John Hurt, Christian Bale (108 min) 04.25 (K) Ochroniarz (Blackjack) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John Woo, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Kate Vernon, Phillip MacKenzie, Kam Heskin (91 min) 06.00 (K) Tajemniczy świat rekinów i płaszczek - film dokumentalny HBO 06.00 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Idealna para (A Match Made in Heaven) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, John Stamos, Della Reese, Kelly Rowan (87 min) 08.15 Ojciec panny młodej 2 (Father of the Bride Part II) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams (101 min) 10.00 Aligator z bagien - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 10.55 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 11.25 Hokus pokus (Hocus Pocus) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Bette Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz (92 min) 13.00 Ludzie miasta (City Hall) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Al Pacino, John Cusack, Bridget Fonda, Danny Aiello (106 min) 14.50 Mój chłopak się żeni (My Best Friend's Wedding) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Paul Hogan, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dermot Mulroney (100 min) 16.35 Białe wilki 3 (White Wolves 3 - Cry of the White Wolf) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Victoria Musprait, wyk. Mercedes McNab, Mick Cain, Margaret Howell, Robin Clarke (93 min) 18.15 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Joanna Cassidy, Christopher Lloyd, Stubby Kaye (99 min) 20.00 Duch i Mrok (The Ghost and The Darkness) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Michael Douglas, Val Kilmer, Bernard Hill, John Kani (105 min) 21.50 Ojciec panny młodej 2 (Father of the Bride Part II) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams (101 min) 23.40 Stalin - film biograficzny, USA 1992, reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Robert Duvall, Julia Ormond, Joan Plowright, Jeroen Krabbe, Maximilian Schell (170 min) 02.35 Tango i Cash (Tango & Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Andrei Konchalovsky, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Kurt Russell, Jack Palance, Teri Hatcher (99 min) 04.20 Człowiek, który aresztował Eichmanna (The Man Who Captured Eichman) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Wiliam A. Graham, wyk. Robert Duvall, Arliss Howard, Jeffrey Tambor, Joel Brooks (92 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 18.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Bia - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Ninoczka (Ninotcha) - komedia, USA 1939, reż. Ernest Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Bela Lugosi, Richard Carle (110 min) 21.30 Iwan Groźny - balet 22.40 Top Shop 00.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 01.20 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 11.00 Lato z TMT 11.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial kryminalny, USA 1956 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 18.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 19.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.30 Jak rządzić państwem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Lato z TMT 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles (Great Los Angeles Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1990, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Ed Begley, Dan Lauria, Richard Masur (100 min) 23.15 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ostatnie pożądanie (Ultimate Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Martin Kemp, Kate Hodge, Robert Miranda, Deborah Shelton (96 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Śpioch (Sleeper) - komedia, USA 1973, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, John Beck, Mary Gregory (84 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Forsa z nieba (Found Money) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Bill Persky, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, William Prince, Christopher Murney, Ronald C. Frazier (100 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Cudowne uzdrowienie (Le miracule) - komedia, Francja 1987, reż. Jean-Pierre Mocky, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Michel Serrault, Jean Poiret, Roland Blanche (87 min) 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Nowożeńcy (The Imported Bridegroom) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Pamela Berger, wyk. Eugene Troobnick, Avi Hoffman, Greta Cowan, Annette Miller (90 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 18.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Niepoprawny (L'incorrigible) - komedia, Francja 1975, reż. Philippe De Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Genevieve Bujold, Julien Guiomar, Charles Gerard (95 min) 20.50 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.20 Słodka Irma (Irma la douce) - musical, USA 1963, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Jack Lemmon, Lou Jacobi, Bruce Yarnell (137 min) 23.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Łowcy skandali (Scandalous) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Robert Hays, John Gielgud, Pamela Stephenson, Jim Dale (94 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 11.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.50 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Kiedy była niegrzeczna - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Peter Hunt, wyk. Sheryl Ladd, Robert Urich, Nicole Eggert (90 min) 17.40 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.25 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.40 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 13.10 Nasze smaczki 13.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Charlie Chaplin: Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times) - komedia, USA 1936, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Dick Alexander, Henry Bergman, Paulette Goddard, Allan Garcia (87 min) 18.20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.30 Nie tylko moda 20.00 Życie na krawędzi (Sergeti, sergeti) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1982, reż. Giuseppe Bertolucci, wyk. Mariangela Melato, Stephane Freiss, Lina Sastri, Rossana Podesta (90 min) 21.40 Przygoda to przygoda (L'aventure, c'est l'aventure) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Lino Ventura, Jacques Brel, Charles Denner, Charls Gerard (116 min) 23.45 Nocne namiętności 00.15 Program muzyczny TV Bryza 06.35 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Muzyczny weekend 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 12.15 Koncert życzeń 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Obiektywem Bryzy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richardson, Kieron Moore, Sally Ann Howes (123 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.10 Nasze lato 00.40 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.40 Muzyczny weekend 02.10 Program na poniedziałek 02.15 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Od soboty do soboty 10.00 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 12.15 Magazyn katolicki 12.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richardson, Kieron Moore, Sally Ann Howes (123 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.10 Nasze lato 00.40 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.40 Magazyn sportowy 02.10 Program na poniedziałek 02.15 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 06.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 09.50 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 12.15 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.20 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 12.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.05 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 14.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richardson, Kieron Moore, Sally Ann Howes (123 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.10 Nasze lato 00.40 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.40 Publicystyka lokalna TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Serial obyczajowy 13.40 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Strzelec - film fabularny, Francja 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.30 Japonia - kraj wschodzącego słońca - film dokumentalny 18.30 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 20.00 Morderstwo w Orient Expresie (Murder on the Orient Express) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Albert Finney, Lauren Bacall, Martin Balsam, Ingrid Bergman (127 min) 22.05 Infotiment 22.30 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Zbrodniczy zamiar (Criminal Intent/Illicit Behavior) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Worth Keeter, wyk. Robert Davi, Jack Scalia, George Kyle, James Russo (90 min) 00.15 TV Shop 00.25 Program na poniedziałek 00.30 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Program muzyczny 09.20 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 09.35 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 10.00 Tajemnice zmysłów: Wzrok - serial popularnonaukowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 Film dla dzieci 12.20 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 13.10 Skarb starego zamku - film dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.35 Przez Zachodnią Afrykę - serial przyrodniczy 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 17.15 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 18.30 Według Mrożka - film dokumentalny 19.30 Film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Człowiek z gór (High Country) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1983, reż. Bill Hughes, wyk. John Waters, Terry Serio, Tom Oliver, Simone Buchanan (102 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.25 Program lokalny 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Program lokalny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Donna Reed, Eva Gabor, Roger Moore (116 min) 12.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1948, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Ralph Richardson, Kieron Moore, Sally Ann Howes (123 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Drzewo Jozuego (Joshua Tree) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Vic Armstrong, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, George Segal, Kristian Alfonso, Geoffrey Lewis (90 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.10 Nasze lato 00.40 Wyjście awaryjne - magazyn 01.40 Program lokalny Eurosport 08.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Nicei (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - rozgrzewka 10.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - wprowadzenie 11.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu - wyścigi 15.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.15 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14 etap Castres - Saint Gaudens 189 km 17.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Nascar w Loudon (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Toronto 22.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 14 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Niemiec na Sachsenringu (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd samochodów terenowych w Reykjaviku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.45 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 04.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: MŚ w Viersen (2) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe ME w Ahvenisto (powt.) 07.00 Automobilizm: Superpuchar Porsche w Silverstone (powt.) 07.10 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Cart w Elkhart Lake (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.00 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 09.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 11.00 Bundesliga Classic: Sezon 1994/95 (powt.) 13.00 (na żywo) Hokej na trawie: Turniej Czterech Narodów w Hanowerze - mecz Niemcy - Hiszpania 14.30 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 16.30 Karting: Wyścigi w Oschersleben 17.30 Żużel: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Landshot 18.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz 3 rundy Pucharu Intertoto HSV Hamburg - FC Basel 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 21.15 Knockout Extra - magazyn bokserski 22.00 Golf: British Open 23.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Copa America - finał 01.00 W WNBA - magazyn 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 02.45 Poza kontrolą (4) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 06.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 06.30 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Zawsze w niedzielę - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Stambuł - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Ostfriesland - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i rolnictwo - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Legend of the Lost - film przygodowy, USA 1957, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Sophia Loren, Rossano Brazzi, Kurt Kasznar (104 min) 16.50 Kreskówki w Jedynce 17.00 Poradnik ARD: prawo 17.30 Ludzie dobrej woli w Kosowie - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.08 Przegląd sportowy 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Telefon 110 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.50 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.45 Wydarzenia kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.35 Muzeum regionalne (3) - miniserial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1988, reż. Egon Günther 01.25 Wiadomości 01.35 Bound by Honor - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Damian Chapa, Jesse Borrego, Benjamin Bratt, Enrique Castillo (173 min) 04.30 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 05.15 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec Pro 7 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.20 Cave Kids - serial animowany 06.45 Laboratorium Dekstera - serial animowany 07.10 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.35 Rugrats - serial animowany 08.35 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.00 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 09.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 10.15 Oggy and the Cockroaches - serial animowany 10.25 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 11.20 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Heonggong Ya Fungkwong (Hilfe - Buschmann entlaufen!) - komedia, Hongkong/RPA 1993, reż. Wellson Chin, wyk. Gaco C'oma, Carina Lau, Cecilia Yip, Lau Ching Wan (89 min) 13.55 Ostry dyżur - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 14.50 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 15.40 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 16.40 Wing Chun - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1991, reż. Yuen Wo Ping, wyk. Michelle Yeoh, Donnie Yen, King Dan Yuen, Waise Lee (91 min) 18.30 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. David Caruso, Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, Stanley Tucci (97 min) 22.15 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.20 Per qualche dollaro in piu' - western, Włochy/Niem./Hiszp. 1965, reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Gian Maria Volont, Lee van Cleef, Klaus Kinski (114 min) 01.35 Czarny Orzeł (Black Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 (powt.) 03.15 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.10 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 05.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) Rtl 05.40 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 06.05 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.25 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.50 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego?- serial animowany 07.10 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 07.35 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 08.00 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 09.10 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.55 Disney's Recess - serial animowany 10.35 Iron Man - serial animowany 11.20 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.20 Co nowego u Disneya? - magazyn dla dzieci 12.40 Beverly Hills Family Robinson - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Dyan Cannon, Martin Mull, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan O'Donohue (90 min) 14.20 SeaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 15.15 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995 16.10 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 16.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Łowcy kłopotów (Troublemakers) - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy 1994, reż. Terence Hill, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Anne Kasprik, Eva Hassman (102 min) 22.15 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Mój najlepszy przyjaciel - Niemcy i ich ulubione zwierzęta domowe - reportaż 23.55 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 00.30 Prime Time - magazyn publicystyczny 00.45 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 01.35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.25 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 02.45 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.35 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.25 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.45 Wielki skok (Brink's: The Great Robbery) - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 (powt.) 07.20 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 08.35 Singles '99 (powt.) 10.10 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.10 Czerwona zagłada (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Michael Sarrain (101 min) 13.00 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.00 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.05 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.20 Love Parade '99 - program muzyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Electric Blue - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.10 Ostatnie pożądanie (Ultimate Desire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 01.55 Redakcja (powt.) 03.00 Fatal Inversion - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1990, reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Douglas Hodge, Jeremy Northam, Saira Todd, Julia Ford (105 min) Sat 1 05.45 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 06.10 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.15 Prudencja i pigułka (Prudence and the Pill) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Fielder Cook, wyk. David Niven, Deborah Kerr, Robert Coote, Irina Demick (88 min) 07.45 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.45 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rorywkowy (powt.) 10.15 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 11.15 Jeszcze raz ujrzeć ojczyznę (Einmal noch die Heimat seh'n) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Otto Meyer, wyk. Rudolf Lenz, Anita Gutwell, Jürgen Holl, Emmerich Schrenk (93 min) 13.05 Gospoda 'Pod Białym Rumakiem' (Im Weißen Rössl) - komedia, Austria 1960, reż. Werner Jacobs, wyk. Peter Alexander, Waltraut Haas, Adrian Hoven, Gunther Philipp (99 min) 15.05 Arthur the King - film fantastyczny, USA 1983, reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Candice Bergen, Malcolm McDowell, Edward Woodward, Rosalyn Landon (88 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - program rozrywkowy 20.15 Krwawa zemsta (Blutige Rache) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Nikolai Müllerschön, wyk. Uschi Glas, Gesine Cukrowski, Gerd Silberbauer, Denise Virieux (97 min) 22.20 Bardzo śmieszne! - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.35 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn publicystyczny 00.25 Arthur the King - film fantastyczny, USA 1983 (powt.) 02.10 Jeszcze raz ujrzeć ojczyznę (Einmal noch die Heimat seh'n) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958 (powt.) 03.45 Bardzo śmieszne! - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.10 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Ludwig van Beethoven: symfonia nr 4 b-dur, symfonia nr 5 c-moll 10.20 Klub literacki - magazyn kulturalny 11.35 Giuseppe Verdi: Requiem, wyk. Chor i Orchester der Mailänder Scala pod dyr. Herberta von Karajana 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Opowieści z Berlina i Wiednia - film dokumentalny 13.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Mer d'Iroise - wyspa na końcu świata - film dokumentalny 14.30 Uwe Johnson: Odyseja - Śmierć - Powrót do domu - film dokumentalny 15.10 Trotzkis - serial obyczajowy 16.00 HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 16.30 Wycieczki do piekieł (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Lądowy krab czerwony - film dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Dalekie światy: Afryka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ciało i dusza (2/4) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Neapol - miasto kontrastów - film dokumentalny 21.15 Mama generał - film dokumentalny 22.50 Dzieci przynoszą kłopoty finansowe - film dokumentalny 23.25 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.20 Jądro sprawiedliwości (Heart of Justice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Bruno Barreto, wyk. Vincent Price, Dennis Hopper, Paul Teschke, Arthur Eckdahl P. (100 min) 01.50 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.15 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 02.30 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 03.15 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.55 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.20 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany (powt.) 10.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany (powt.) 10.35 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 11.00 Harry i syn (Harry and Son) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984 (powt.) 13.05 Przygody rodziny Robinsonów - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997 (powt.) 14.20 L'Amour Est Un Jeu D'Enfants - komedia, Francja 1993 (powt.) 16.00 Śladami zwierząt: Parki narodowe Nepalu i Equadoru - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 21.50 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 23.35 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 00.50 Program nocny Vox 06.05 Magazyn reklamowy 07.10 L'Uomo Mascherato Contro i Pirati - film przygodowy, Włochy 1965 (powt.) 08.45 DCTP History Club - magazyn historyczny 09.40 NZZ Format (powt.) 10.25 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Kulinarne podróże - Andaluzja 13.05 Cagney & Lacey: The View through the Glass Ceiling - film kryminalny, USA 1995 (powt.) 14.50 Zabójczy jad - film dokumentalny 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta: Safari w Okavango- film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Indie - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Maksymalne przełożenie (Maximum Overdrive) - thriller SF, USA 1986, reż. Stephen King, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Pat Hingle, Laura Harrington, Yeardley Smith (90 min) 00.05 Prawdziwa miłość (powt.) 01.00 Dark Desires: Diana - thriller erotyczny, USA/Francja 1994 (powt.) 02.45 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 03.40 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 04.25 Une Femme dans la Tourmente - dramat polityczny, Francja 1994 (powt.) Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo Hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 Stark! - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z Backnang 10.15 Feodor - serial animowany 10.20 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Telewizyjny ogród ZDF - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: Juan Carlos - droga króla do demokratii - film dokumentalny 13.30 (na żywo) Wyścigi motocyklowe - Grand Prix Niemiec; Kolarstwo - Tour de France 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny 19.30 Cudowny świat: Delfiny - dzikie wnuki Flippera - film dokumentalny 20.15 Statek marzeń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 21.45 Weselny prezent (Hochzeitsgeschenk) - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernd Böhlich, wyk. Anja Kling, Isabella Parkinson, Armin Rohade, Dieter Lanuris (90 min) 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 Fenomen Karajana - 10 lat później - program muzyczny 02.20 Bezpłodna kukułka (Sterile Cuckoo) - film obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Liza Minelli, Wendell Burton, Tim McIntire (103 min) 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.10 Conrad i S-ka 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Whitney Houston i Wyclef Jean) 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski